


Forgiven Sorrows

by SnowHoeKaiKBob



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ALSO THEY TELL CORAN ABOUT ALLURAS DEATH BC HE NEEDS TO KNOW, Canon Compliant, Coran and Lance bonding, I’m a bit late lmfao, One Shot, Other, Poor Coran, Post Season 8, Post-Voltron: season 8, THEY DESERVE TO BOND MORE, Voltron oneshot, if u squint???, klance I guess, lowkey Allurance bc it’s canon compliant but yeah, this is the first time I’ve posted something serious wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowHoeKaiKBob/pseuds/SnowHoeKaiKBob
Summary: It would be a while before things were okay, it wasn't something they were going to get over easily. But Coran knew they all had eachother, and with Lance here, maybe he could pretend he never lost her in the first place, that Lance was like his son, too.That Allura would live on through all of them.Basically:How Coran is informed of Allura’s death





	Forgiven Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kinda late to the show oof

To say the aftermath of the war hadn't affect them all, would be a lie. They all lost someone, whether they knew them like the back of their hand, or just by name, in some shape or form, they had all lost someone.  
  
Through all this, Coran's and Lances relationship had grown into a father/son dynamic, both relying on eachother in those dark times.  
  
When they had returned to the Atlas, after allura's sacrifice, Lance had gone to Coran, with the team hesitantly following him. He hadn't hesitated in his decision, he had to be the one. But, in the end, they all supported eachother, like a family should.  
  
Coran and had been on the bridge with the others, a grin on his face, dancing around the others, drowning out all their sorrows in their success, when the Paladins had finally returned back.  
  
The Paladins has walked in, unnoticed at first, but they stood at the controls of the ATLAS, staring out into the stars around them, each of them silently lost in thought, lost in the sorrow of their fallen friend.  
  
It wasn't long before the ATLAS crew took notice, the smiles on their faces replaced by frowns, concerned faces turned to eachother. Slav's voice in the background, shaking his head, 'oh.. it's this reality.. isn't it.' Although it was barely heard as Coran let out a big hearty laugh, bounding over to the Paladins.  
  
However, his eagerness to celebrate was short-lived, his smile instantly falling from his face, his brows drawn together in confusion. “What's wrong, Paladins? We've won the biggest war in the galaxy!” His face lit up again, his eyes searching for certain pink armour, but to no vail.  
  
“Where's the princess?” He asked, his voice almost cracking. Almost. He knew he couldn't jump to conclusions. Allura was important, Allura was _strong._ there wasn't any way she had..  
  
_No_ , a voice chided inside his head. _She had to be doing Princess duties, right?_  
  
The Paladins all avoided his gaze, and the voice inside his head instantly quieted. After a deep inhale from Lance, Coran turned to him, his eyes shining expectantly, refusing to let himself cry.  
  
Lance stepped forwards, avoiding his gaze at first, his eyes drawn to the ground. He stopped infront of Coran, and after a few breaths, he raised his head to look Coran in the eyes.  
  
And Coran gasped.  
  
Under Lances shining eyes, filled with so many emotions -they would discuss that later, he decided- there were pale blue marks. Altean Marks. Coran's mouth dropped open, looking to the other Paladins to check-  
  
No, they were normal, still. So why..  
  
He turned back to Lance, the boy yet to have spoken a word since entering the bridge.  
  
Possibilities were running through Coran's head and he didn't like any of them. He was already shaking his head, tempted to step away, hoping to look to the other Paladins and see them all smiling, see the princess run into the bridge, beaming, to engulf Coran in a hug. But he knew, he knew.  
  
He stayed quiet, his chin quivering. Lance glanced back to the other Paladins, and let out another breath before he spoke again.  
  
“Coran.. Allura- we didn't want to-” he started, tears falling down his cheeks, almost taunting Coran as they ran over the altean markings on the boys face.  
  
The bridge was silent, so silent that Coran swore he could hear his own heartbeat, and maybe he could. His heart was racing and he wasn't going to be able to-  
  
And then he was being hugged. The Cuban boy had given up on words, instead wrapping Coran in his arms, his broken sobs filling Coran's ear.  
  
And Coran just couldn't be mad at him.  
  
Coran hugged the boy back, tight, providing them both comfort that they were both safe, both sharing pain, both silently reassuring eachother that maybe, just maybe it would be okay.  
  
It would be a while before things were okay, it wasn't something they were going to get over easily. But Coran knew they all had eachother, and with Lance here, maybe he could pretend he never lost her in the first place, that Lance was like his son, too.  
  
That Allura would live on through all of them.  
  
Next it was hunk, his cries filling the room and he all but jumped onto the pair, then it was Pidge, her tiny arms wrapped around Coran's waist, Shiro was next, his arms around both Hunk and Lance.  
  
Keith joined last, and Coran didn't miss the way the bad had manouvered himself to be next to Lance, a secure arm wrapped around his shoulder, sending him such a soft look that Coran was so sure-  
  
Lance finally cleared his throat, though no one moved. He took another few breaths, before glancing back up at Coran's face, who had been more affected than anyone by the princesses sacrifice, his own eyes filled with tears, a few slipping down his face.  
  
“I- we're sorry, Coran. We all are. We should've.. She knew it was the only choice, but if we had just been given-” he stopped suddenly, sighing. “We won't let her- her.. death destroy us, okay? We'll be there for eachother.. I.. I'm so sorry...”  
  
Coran stayed silent, but sent the boy a reassuring smile to reassure him that he didn't blame him, he had known that in the end, it would more than likely for atleast one of them to not return.  
  
He glanced back around the bridge, the occupants having left once they had heard the knees, sensing the personal moment they would need together.  
  
They had all lost someone today, someone that inspired them all. Someone who deserved better. But, they were all a family. Allura would forever be in their hearts. And, that was okay. Because all around them was loving friends and family, so maybe, just maybe, they could make Allura proud.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I’ve never posted something so serious
> 
> ALSO 
> 
> My Instagram


End file.
